A game program has a “replay function” of storing replay data indicative of a user's play status and reproducing a game scene of an event generated during a game as a replay image. A technology proposed by Patent Literature 1 proposes a technology for generating a reproduction image by combining the replay image with a captured image indicating a user playing the game.